KiRaRe
(キラリ) is a unit and the main unit of the Re:Stage Project. Formed by all six members of the Traditional Dance Club, the unit aims to participate in the nationwide competition for idols in junior high school, the Prism Stage. Formation Unit Members *Mana Shikimiya *Sayu Tsukisaka *Mizuha Ichikishima *Kae Hiiragi *Kasumi Honjou *Mii Hasegawa Discography List of singles and albums by the group. Singles *1st Single **Startin' My Re:STAGE!! *2nd Single **Remembers! **Kimi ni Okuru Angel Yell *3rd Single **Akogare Future Sign **Natsu no Yakusoku *4th Single **Sensei Sensation **Winter Jewels * 5th Single ** 367Days ** Bouken Traveler * 6th Single ** Happy Typhoon ** Stereo Life Albums *1st Album (KiRaRhythm) **Do it!!PARTY!! **Remembers! **GROWING!! **Natsu no Yakusoku **KiraikiraiCЯY **Kimi ni Okuru Angel Yell **Ku・Lulilavi **Akogare Future Sign **Startin' My Re:STAGE!! Unit Attire The Idols of KiRaRe wear outfits similar to school uniforms or marching attire. The main color scheme revolves around blue, black, and white, with occasional splashes of other colors. 1st and 3rd Single Each girl wears an identical white and black sleeveless top held by buttoned straps. The collar is white with a trim of lace fabric at the shoulders. At the neck is a green striped ribbon held by a gold star, matching the beaded chains hanging from each hip. The miniskirt is a blue pleat with alternating solid fabric and striped, surrounding a single section of white. Sewn to the back of this is a large white ribbon, with ruffled glittering fabric that changes in shape and length for each user. Each girl wears a mauve wrist accessory, some plain, some with patterns, along with frilly star-themed hair accessories that differ for each girl. The shoes are mauve with white laces that have pom-pom hanging from them, a fluffy cuff, and pink sole, and worn with these, each girl has her own styled stockings or tights, along with additional accessories. 2nd Single A navy and white themed uniform composed of a white buttoned top worn under a vest with various style straps on the navel. A the neck is a styled collar with a dull pink tie or ribbon to accent the ruffles and line detail on the sleeves and torso. The skirt varies for each girl, sharing similar designs but with different length and patterns, and on around the hip is a striped ribbon of blue, pink, or white, some girls having two, some having one, or in Kae's case, a solid white ribbon on the back of the skirt. White accessories are worn on each girls arm in the form of gloves, accessories, or sleeves, and they all wear boots or heel and sock combinations. On their heads are ribbons or hats. 4th Single A crimson, white, and black top with puffed beneath the shoulder sleeves that have a crimson and white cuff to match the included gloves and boots. On the torso are rows of gold buttons, all but one set held by a strap. At the neck is a ribbon or tie, and each girl wears a beret or folded hat. The skirt is a white pleat with sheer, tan lace over it, with each girls uniform having a different length. Events Image Gallery Singles Music01 thumb.jpg|Startin' My Re:STAGE!! (1st Single) Music02 thumb.jpg|Remembers! (2nd Single) Music03 thumb.jpg|Akogare Future Sign (3rd Single) sensei sensation.jpg|Sensei Sensation (4th Single) 367days cover.jpg|367Days (5th Single) Happy Typhoon cover.jpg|Happy Typhoon (6th Single) Albums music06_thumb.jpg|KiRaRhythm (1st Album) Category:KiRaRe Category:Units